parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneystyle8 (Jeremy Holley)
Disneystyle172 (Jeremy Holley) =Disney Home Video History= VHS of Snow White and the Seven Animals (1994).jpg|Snow WHite (1994) VHS of The State Book (1997).jpg|The State Book (1997) DVD of Tangled with Belldnady (1).png|Tangled with Belldandy DVD of The State Book 2 (2).png|The STate Book (2014) DVD of Bubblesocchio.png|thumb|Bubblesocchio (2000) DVD of Snow White in Wonderland.png|Snow White in Wonderland (2011) Blu Ray of Paw Hero 6.png|Paw Hero 6 (2015) Early 80s *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (October 15, 1981) *Star Wars (September 1, 1982) *Aurora Poppins (December 3, 1985) *The Four Caballeros (October 6, 1987) *The Lizard of Oz (August 15, 1989) 1990s *All Toons Go to Heaven (August 29, 1990) *The Brave Little Fawn (July 19, 1991) *The Great Tigger Detective (July 17, 1992) *Basil and Mrs. Brisby in: "The Rescuers" (September 18, 1992) *The Households Movie (January 29, 1993) *Snow White and the Seven Animals (October 28, 1994) *Belldandyerella (October 4, 1995) *The Grand Canyon Before Time (February 20, 1996) *The State Book (October 14, 1997) *Keiichi and the Black Kauldron (August 4, 1998) *101 Deers (March 9, 1999) 2000s *Bubblesocchio (March 7, 2000) *Basil and Mrs. Brisby in: "The Rescuers Down Under" (August 1, 2000) *The Sword In The Stone (March 20, 2001) *Peter Pan (February 12, 2002) *Sleeping Belldandy (September 9, 2003) *Keiichiladdin (October 5, 2004) *The Return of Megabyte (January 1, 2005) *Belldandyhontas (May 3, 2005) *Bambi Hood (November 28, 2006) *Belldandyerella II: Dreams Come True (December 18, 2007) *The AristoDogs (February 5, 2008) *Belldandy and Dumbo (March 24, 2009) 2010s *Castle in the Sky (March 2, 2010) *Deer-A-Doodle (October 5, 2010) *Snow White in Wonderland (February 1, 2011) *Tangled With Belldandy (March 29, 2011) *Faline and The Bambi (February 7, 2012) *The Dinosaur of Notre-Dame (March 12, 2013) *Return to Neverland (August 13, 2013) *The State Book 2 (March 18, 2014) *Dumbocules (August 12, 2014) *All Toons Go to Heaven 2 (October 7, 2014) *Paw Hero 6 (February 24, 2015) *Animals Story, Animals Story 2 and Animals Story 3 (November 29, 2015) *The Good Elephant (February 2, 2016) *The Incredibles (May 29, 2016) Real World Parody *Image of Sailor Venus with the crescent moon beside her in the logo of 20th Century Venus that is parody version of 20th Century Fox logo with sound of fanfare throught the years after years *Years of 20th Century Venus films **Basil and Mrs. Brisby in: "The Rescuers" (1992) **The Grand Canyon Before Time (1996) **Basil and Mrs. Brisby in: "The Rescuers Down Under" (2000) **Peter Pan (2002) **Bambi Hood (2006) **Faline and the Bambi (2012) History of Short *Dumbo and Bambi in: "Steam train Willies!" (October 15, 1981) (Black-&-White) *Dumbo and Bambi in: "The Karnival Boys" (December 3, 1985) (Black-&-White) *Dumbo and Bambi in: "Zombie Dances" (August 15, 1989) (Black-&-White) *Dumbo and Bambi in: "Get A Laserdisc!" (August 29, 1990) (Black-&-White/Color) *Iago the Parrot in: "The Raven" (October 4, 1995) *Colormon: Colorful Monsters in: "The Rival Arrivals" (February 12, 2002) (Anime Short) *Casey Junior & Friends in: "Clumsy Bug!" (March 2, 2010) *Tangled with Belldandy Ever After (February 7, 2012) Sword Art Online Refernce 1.) Star Wars is VHS released in 1982 since Pinocchio and Jiminy battles with Darth Vader after setting the bomb to the Death Star. Aurora, Phillip and Everyone clapped in victory as Phillip said "It's like Sword Art Online!" 2.) The Great Tigger Detective is VHS released in 1992 that Fidget kidnapped Alice with his sack. Tigger and Pooh tried to catch the bat, They too slow. Tigger was very disappointed in Pooh and he said "It's been Sword Art Online!, At Big Ben is where Tigger battles Ratigan as music score of Sword Art Online was now "Swordland" as lightning strike and rain poured. Tigger got Ratigan's bell and shouted to him "The game's not over yet!", The big bell rang loudly at 12:00, Ratigan screaming and falling to his death! 3.) Basil and Mrs. Brisby in: "The Rescuers" is VHS released in 1992 that Nero and Brutus sniffed the pretty to leads into Basil and Mrs. Brisby, The chase is on. Nero played old organ whil Brutus tried to catch the mice. Mr. Snoops slams them with the broom and Medusa furiously shooted the mice with the gun. Two mice jumped out as Chip appoarched and he said "It's been Sword Art Online!" 4.) The Grand Canyon Before Time is VHS released in 1996 when Lady is impatient as she tells them that she is leaving, Bambi losing his temper and tackled her as they began to fight. After Bambi yells after Lady that she going the wrong way, Leo has said "Life isn't a Sword Art Online musical where your games come true, So This is crossing field issue!" With that epic music score of Sword Art Online called "Swordland" as Bambi, Leo, Raph, Totoro and Don pushed the huge semi truck to saved Piglet, Mikey and Tanya from Sharptooth who tries to chopping them, Luckiy. Lady cames to rescues them to make truck sents Sharptooth with her loud powered bark as Sharptooth came down to the lake that deep and can't swim with his tiny arms. 5.) Bubblesocchio is VHS and DVD released in 2000 when Peter Griffin drinks the beer as his ears and tail grows, Bubbles giggling was now goes "HEE HAW, HEE HAW!", Her giggles were braying like a donkeys, Peter looked to the mirror to see himself with his donkey face as he screaming in terror that he's been double-crossed, His hand and feet becoming hooves as Peter transformed into donkey as he braying wildly. SpongeBob and Patrick tells Bubbles to come with them to out of the Pleasure Island to escape. They return home where Professor Utonium was gone, SpongeBob has replied "It's been Sword Art Online! 6.) The AristoDogs is DVD released in 2008 since Gaston is locked Perdita and her puppies in the chest box. Luckily, Pongo bites behind Gaston as Gaston scream in pain. Pongo foughted Gaston when Bambi, Baloo, King Louie, Thumper and Flower tackled at Gaston, Jock and Trusty unlocked and opened the box. Gaston slammed the box. Bambi, Baloo and Thumper tied up Gaston. King Louie and Flower hooked behind Gaston. Kanga kicked him into the box as Gaston was trapped inside the box, The truck approached to load up Gaston as he never come back! Dogs, Bambi, Baloo, King Louie, Thumper and Flower cheered in victory, Thumper said "It's like Sword Art Online!" 7.) Faline and the Bambi is DVD and Blu-Ray released in 2012 after Jafar puts collar and leash on Faline who tried to escaped and went to alley where she been targeted by several giggling Gremlins. Luckily, Elemon, Echimon and Cornmon in their Ultimate forms and Bambi rescued Faline and foughts the nasty Gremlins who quickly retreated. Elemon said "It's like Sword Art Online! Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:History of Disney Medias Category:VHS Category:VHS 1994 Category:VHS 1997 Category:DVD Category:Disney DVD Category:Disney VHS